She Is Mine To Protect
by NialeliKropf
Summary: Severus is about to discover just what hell Hermione has been going through months after the final battle. This sets off many feelings towards the insufferable know-it-all, but none of them negative what will Severus do with these strong feelings for the Gryffindor? Warning Snape will be being nice but only to Hermione.
1. Chapter 1 The Granger Home

She Is Mine To Protect

Chapter 1. The Granger Home

A/N: Hello everyone I wanted to try my hand at some Harry Potter Fiction don't worry fans of Hybrids Moon I have chapter I am working very hard please enjoy this story please review and PM me honestly and I do love suggestions. Oh this story is set after the war no dead Snape and no dead Dumbledore also no dead Sirius because I love them all to pieces.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter I would love to have tea with Dumbledore, he is just such an amusing character is he not?

Pairing: Severus SnapeXHermione Granger.

Rating: M for violence, rape, abuse, and finaly lemons.

 **Severus' POV**

It was always my most dreaded time of the year when it was time for the students to return to Hogwarts. Merlin the dunderheads were coming back, I would be seeing them all in an hour.

The-Boy-That-Lived-To-Make-My-Life-Hell would be back with his idiotic redheaded freind as well as the insufferable know-it-all. I could however not complain to much about the know-it-all she was at the very least intelligent.

I would never dare admit those things to her hopefully she knew it already. I flicked my wand about the class tidying up before the all the irritants of this school made even more of a mess.

I looked at the clock and realized that the time had flown by rather quickly five minutes and they would all be invading my class room. Thank Merlin it was a day for reading some students would probably skip I could only hope it would be Potter.

Five minutes later children started to come through the door I sighed miserable to see that Potter and Weasley were indeed here. I expected the know-it-all to be right behind them. I needed to figure this one out.

"Mr. Potter where is Miss Granger?" I gave him my best glare, the boy dared to glare right back at me before answering. "I don't know sir I haven't seen her at all." He sneered back at me.

Miss Granger missing the first day of her Potions Class how lazy of her really. Oh well this allows me to take points from Gryffindor right away.

"Thank Miss Granger for having lost ten points from Gryffindor already due to missing my first class this year already. Potter looked angry but held it in check.

Perhaps he wasn't such a dunderhead after all. As Potter took his seat I began teaching even though I knew it was impossible to teach such imbasiles.

 **Hermione's POV**

I lay in bed in extreme pain knowing I couldn't reach out to anyone for help no could save me from my hell. I looked back on last night events and what took place.

 _ **(Hermione's Memories)**_

 _ **As I hid under my bed hoping the old bastard was asleep I started to comtemplated how this all came to be before I could reach the conclusion something grabbed my ankle and dragged me out.**_

 _ **"WHY YOU LITTLE FUCKING HALF-BREED HOW DARE YOU HIDE FROM ME!" The man-my father who once told me I was his entire world and said he would love until the end of time.**_

 _ **Was abusing in many ways, tonight would especially painful and I could do nothing about because he had taken my wand. I felt the first four kicks to my ribs... then I started to go numb.**_

 _ **Every time I would black out he would wake me right up while yelling. "YOU ARE GOING TO FEEL EVERY FUCKING THING I DO TO YOU GOT IT PRINCESS!?" Instead of that being an endearment it was sneered at me.**_

 _ **I didn't mind the beatings or the mental abuse these were two things I'd much rather have any day. The sexual abuse was the worst of it all.**_

 _ **The fact that mother had just walked out one day saying. "Hermione I am sorry but I can no longer take it. I must get out of here before I become insane!" She fucking left me to deal with all of this on my fucking own! How dare she!?**_

 _ **"Half-breed it's time for daddy to have some needed fun..." Bile rose in my throat I knew what was to happen next and part of me hoped I passed out before it all started.**_

 _ **No such luck as he dragged me to the bed threw me down onto the mattress, started ripping each piece of clothing I had on at the moment.**_

 _ **I looked up for only a moment which was a very bad mistake on my part as we made eye contact. "HOW DARE YOU FUCKING LOOK ME IN THE EYES YOU FUCKING WHORE!" His hands wrapped around my throat as he plunged into me hard. It hurt so fucking bad.**_

 _ **"Tell me do you like this Princess? Hmm?" I refused answer this question he knew I hated all of this why give him more power and delight over the situation.**_

 _ **I heard him take out the he so loved to carve into every night tonight he didn't just make slashes across my stomach. No tonight he wrote Half-Breed agonizingly slowly across it.**_

 _ **I could not breathe nor stop the agonizing pain as I slipped in and out consciousness. Suddenly I felt a painful slap across the right side of my face, but I could breathe again for that I was thankful.**_

 _ **After he'd emptied himself out inside me he pulled out got up and left. I didn't cry anymore these things happened after all even if I cried a thousand times it would not ever stop.**_

 _ **(End of Hermione's memories)**_

I know there is no hope in this damn prison I once called a home what. All I can do now is wait for it all to repeat again tomorrow.

 **Severus' POV**

As I sat at on my couch reading in my quarters I saw Albus and Minerva trying to floo his way inside, I sighed but allowed passage. Albus looked troubled.

"Albus, Minerva how are you this evening?" I sneered but as always it had no effect on the headmaster of Hogwarts nor the head of Gryffindor house. He just looked very deep in his thoughts before speaking.

"Severus dear boy I need you to accompany Minerva and myself to the Granger home, I must see what has caused her to be unable to be present here."

It seemed I would have to see the know-it-all and the people that created such a pain in my ass over the years. Well how do I get out of this.

"Albus the muggle-born witch is probably busy being with her muggle friends." Albus cut me off before I could say anything more.

"No, Severus for some odd reason I am having a very bad feeling and feel as we must inspect was is happening." Hmm now that was interesting when old fool felt something for some fucked up reason he was right.

I snarled. "Fine! I shall go but if she is lazing about I get to take house points from Gryffindor fifty of them!" Albus chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Minerva spoke up now rolling her eyes as well. "Honestly Severus Snape you are always itching for some way to take points from my house!" Minerva was indeed correct, and I was not afraid to nod my comfirming her accusations.

She just sighed as we apperated to the Granger home as we approached I could hear Miss Granger's voice and a male's voice whom I assumed was her father.

"I... I'm sorry I didn't mean to buy you the wrong kind, but it was all they had." Her voice trembled in a way that made feel sick about what we were to witness. Suddenly there was a crash and we started to stride much quicker towards the front door.

"NOW WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DRINK YOU FUCKING IDIOT YOU CAN'T EVEN BUY THE RIGHT BEER." The more I heard the more I wanted in that house.

"Please I said I'm sorry..." Hermione Granger begging something I had never heard nor wanted to. I opened the door slowly and quietly not wanting to alarm the man of our presence.

That was when I saw the most anger inducing sight in my life this man was kicking his own daughter in the ribs as she lie there on the floor in a heap.

"Petrificus Totalus" Was the first thing that flung from lips and he was frozen. I rushed over to Miss Granger's side she was not passed out and amazingly never once cried out in pain.

 _( Sev's thoughts)_

 _Of course she didn't she has probably learned that only makes it worse. I wonder how long this has been going on?_

"Oh Hermione dear.." I could hear the tears in Minerva's voice. Hermione just got up though it was hard for her she still did it. I watched as she looked frantically for something.

"You need to undo the binding curse I need to know where he has put my wand." She looked so emotionless like it had all disappeared from her. The normal spark in her eyes no longer existed.

I grabbed man by his hair tightly and pointed my wand to his neck making sure he knew not to go after Miss Granger. I did as she asked and he immediately started to struggle.

"Where is my wand?" Her voice held no emotion whatsoever. He father or the monster of this hell started to laugh. "Maybe I broke it like I did that fucking cat's neck remember the one you used to love so much."

I couldn't help myself any longer I slammed his entire face into the wall with complete satisfaction. Miss Granger's demeamour (A/N: found out thats how you spell it the british way) never changed.

"Where is it you fuck!" Now I was demanding the answers. He must be demented beacuse his smile only grew bigger.

"Speaking of fucking Princess should I tell them about how I fuck you everynight and carve lovely marks into that skin of yours." Hermione just started at him like what he was speaking about the weather.

Bile rose to my throat, Alblus looked enraged, and Minerva gasped. "Come now tell them about how daddy comes in you every night. You've stopped sobbing afterwards you know that was favorite part of the whole ordeal."

Finally Hermione gave her reply as she spat right in his face. In that one moment I was so fucking proud of her. He tried to go after her again I slammed a good three times against the living room wall.

He wouldn't shut the fuck up. "Oh come now Princess I know you hated it especially when I had my wrapped around your throat. It made it so much more pleasureable for your Daddy though."

I was punching the back of his head now "Sick Fuck!" Was all I could think of in that moment. He made eye contact with me now and spoke again.

"Oh come now she makes me fucking search for before I drag her to the bed. I think I deserve to have a little fun." I was shocked I recognized that tone it was exactly the one my father used during his abuse towards my mother and I.

I wanted to rip this bastard apart with my bear hands. He deserved nothing but death. Abusing and raping his own flesh and blood.

When I looked over at Hermione she looked so damned tired. Albus finally spoke. "You Mr. Granger will be delt with in much more sufferable way I have decided that you deserve the kiss of death nothing seems more fitting than that for these crimes against own daughter."

"I am not his daughter any longer." Hermione's voice held so much anger and hurt. "I'm going to get my things I am assuming you are here to take me to Hogwarts?" Again no emotion.

Minerva nodded before asking the question that had been going on around in my mind. "Hermione dear... where is your mother?" This question made Hermione flinch now.

"She left about month ago saying how she couldn't take it anymore." I was stunned this girl's mother just left her to the wolves so to speak. I watched as she went up the stairs to collect her things.

"Petrificus Totalus" I cursed the bastard again binding where he would stay until I felt like unbinding him. I lifted my wand and spoke. "Show me where Miss Granger's wand resides." It started pointing toward the bastard's pocket.

I gave him a nasty kick to the chest before taking it. I was for once very paitent not wanting to rush Hermione as she gathered her things I wanted her to relax, for I am sure that has been very hard to for some time how long I am not sure.

Not even an hour later she was done coming down the steps I approached her slowly and handed her wand to her. She thanked me silently.

Looking at her now I could that the fucker was starving her too. "We cannot apperate to the school she is to hurt to do so." Minerva voiced her concern and I agreed.

"We will just have to take the Knight Bus." I did not sneer my words. Hemione had already been through so much I didn't want to uspet her at all. Albus smiled now a twinkle in old goats eyes.

"Yes, Severus wonderful idea. Minerva and I shall take Mr. Grager to the order and speak to them about all of this. Please take care of Miss Granger." I didn't argue.

For some odd reason all of my protective instincs came pouring out for Hermione. I wanted to keep her safe. All the events that took place tonight showed me that Hermione was the only one who understand me and my past.

"Are you sure you have everything?" I only asked this because what she was very little. Her reply was simple. "There is nothing left for me here but what I have in my hands." I nodded telling that I understood.

As we walked from her house to where the Knight Bus would show she just stood in the cold and never once complained. I could not just let her freeze, I took off my robes and placed them over her shoulders.

"Thank you.." She didn't look at me I didn't how in hell was she holding herself together. She was not asking any questions or being her know-it-all self she was just trying to blend into the back almost as if...she was hoping she appeared to be nonexsistent.

What a spirit to have broken. I mentally mourned the loss of whom Hermione once was. Now she was just a scared hurt young woman.

Even the kiss of death wouldn't be enough justice for that bastard.


	2. Chapter 2 Recognizing Pain

She Is Mine To Protect

Chapter 2. Recognizing Pain

A/N: Hello everyone I just wanted to thank those of you for your encouragement. Please do enjoy chapter two!

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Harry Potter if I did I would have my own dragon or Lucius Malfoy whichever I could get first. Hehe!

Warnings: This story is rated M for rape, violence, language, and future lemons.

 **Severus' POV**

As we boarded the Knight Bus Hermione tried to pay the driver I however insisted she go sit whilst I paid the man. Suprisingly the girl didn't argue with me.

This was unusual behavior for Hermione Granger also known as the know-it-all of Hogwarts. After handing the driver his money I sat down myself across from her.

"I suggest you read, it's going to be a bit of a wait until we get to the school." She didn't try to even reach for one in her bag this bothered me.

"Miss Granger are you ignoring me intentionally or is your mind perhaps preoccupied?" She just glance at me with her tired brown eyes.

Seeming to think about whether it was even worth answering me. "I am not ignoring you nor is my mind preoccupied Professor. I am just unable to read at this moment. I do apologize if I gave you the wrong idea."

My brow arched at this statement, had she been broken to the point of not even wanting to continue attaining newfound knowledge?

Seeming to understand the question look on my face she simply stated. "He burned every book I owned. Not a single one survived." The grip on the book I was reading had tightened so much my knuckles were now turning white.

Her father had not only taken her innocence, but also the things she had loved most. Hermione's mother was brought to the forefront of my mind now.

How could a someone just leave their own child there in that hell? Especially when they knew what the hell was happening to them. Even my own mother had not been that spineless.

Could a person really look at their own daughter and walk away from her when they needed help the most? These were all questions that were slithering around in my mind like snakes looking for answers as their prey.

Hearing a sigh I looked over to see Hermione was trying to stop herself from falling asleep...trying to stop the nightmares. She dragged her fingers through her curls.

"Get some sleep." I tried to give her my best authoritative tone. She didn't even flinch much less look in my direction. Just kept looking out the window of the Knight Bus.

Well her difiance was still there thats something. Not wanting to upset her I left it alone she obviously didn't want to see the ugliness of her life hours ago again.

I knew this would be rude, but I needed answers as to what she was thinking. Using legilimency was extremely intrusive on my part. I however was not a good man.

 **(Inside Hermione's mind) From Author's POV**

 _I haven't been able to enjoy the outside in a long time. It looks very different from when I had a task to complete for the old bastard. The stars seem brighter._

 _Had the night sky been this dark before?_ Severus watched her closely. Contemplating the questions in her mind. Finally her mind went to a memory.

 _Severus looked around and noticed he was back in the Granger home. He noted that it looked much cleaner than when he had just visited it a few hours ago._

 _He then saw a woman that could be no older than thirty-nine. She was dressed in a lovely blue blouse and grey pencil skirt. Her blonde hair tied back quite nicely._

 _Severus aslo took note to the suitcases the woman was holding. Suddenly he felt sick with the realization that this was the memory of Hermione's mother abandoning her._

 _"Mum you can't..just leave and not take me with you. You know what he'll do if he finds out that you left him." Seeing the look of fear and hearing the begging tone in her voice Severus could feel his stone heart softening._

 _"Darling you do realize that I cannot live with this monster any longer right?" Her mother was just as guilty as the monster himself._

 _Seeing Hermione's eyes fill with tears was painful for the Potions Professor as well as the man who was a spy for the Dark Lord. He had seen many saddening things in his years._

 _This however made his whole being ache for the Gryffindor girl. "Why can you not take me with you then?" Severus paid special attention to this part of the memory._

 _Her mother looked afraid of her own answer. Was it that heartless? "Hermione if I take you with me your father will become angry with me. You see I...I've made a deal with him that if I was able to leave you would stay here."_

 _Severus could not believe the words that this woman was spouting. It was all making him sick to his core. The woman continued on saying._

 _"Can't you just be a good girl for daddy and not fight him so much? That is why he hits you darling, because your being obidient enough."_

 _Hermione's mother then looked at the clock and smiled at her daughter. "Hermione I am sorry but I can no longer take it. I must get out of here before I become insane!"_

 _Severus could no longer take it, even knowing no one could hear him he started shouting. "YOU MISERABLE BITCH! YOU WOULD LEAVE YOUR OWN DAUGHTER TO THAT FUCKING MONSTER?"_

 _His chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to figure out how this all had happened. Hermione's mother left rather quickly. "JEAN WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU JEAN?"_

 _Severus recognized the voice it belonged to Mr. Granger. This voice scared the Gryffindor girl so much she ran towards what looked to be a bathroom._

 _That is when the monster himslef came running in trying to get to her before she got inside. Thankfully he failed, next he was pounding on the door. "OPEN UP AND TAKE YOUR FUCKING PUNISHMENT HALF-BREED!"_

 _The man started kicking at the door amazingly Hermione was not screaming. "AWWW PRINCESS ARE YOU SCARED NOW THAT DADDY HAS TAKEN YOUR WAND AWAY?"_

 _Severus could not believe the things he was seeing nor hearing at this moment. He suddenly realized he needed to know the date of when this all had taken place._

 _Walking away over to the calander that was hung up on the wall the bile rose in his throat upon his findings. He was shocked to see that the date of this memory was only two weeks after the final battle at Hogwarts._

 _He decided it was time he let her memories alone for now._

 **Hermione's POV**

I should really just let that memory rest for now, or else I myself won't be able to. Professor Snape was acting strange, I could feel his eyes on me the intensity of it was staggering.

Trying to avoid any and all questions he might ask, I did not look his way. However he had other plans. "Miss Granger when did all this start?"

Instead of answering with the why's and how's. I decided on something else. "I have a question for you." He nodded his head signaling that I could ask.

"Why must you know?" This question couldn't be kept a thought. His eyes were alight with so many emotions. He spoke up suddenly.

"Miss Granger I realize I have never inquired about your life at all during the years that you were in my class, but please do know that if you need someone to speak with... I am here." He paused for a moment then continued.

"I recognize the pain from my own life long ago, I believe you and I now understand eachother even if the circumstances are very unfortunate."

That was indeed the sad part we understood eachother through pain. Thinking about his offer for someone to speak with should I take it or leave it?

"Professor Snape I shall take you up on that offer maybe another day. Only if you promise that whatever I tell you is never heard by Professor McGonagall or the Headmaster deal?"

He looked to be in thought about this. "You have a deal Miss Granger. Perhaps one day I shall tell you a few things as well." That was a shocking statement, however I was too tired to point it out.

I simply and sighed. "I am going to lie down for a bit please wake me when we have reached the school?" He grunted an agreement to my request.

Today had been too long a day I needed to let the darkness take me for a bit.

 **Severus' POV**

There was more to the know-it-all then what I had first thought of her. Studying her closer I started to notice the bruises that bastard had left around her throat from his grip.

Seeing one bruise always meant there were more. My own father was proof of that statement. Pursing my lips in thought I heard the driver shouting. "HOGWARTS!"

I didn't need to wake the girl, the driver's shouting seemed to frighten her out of her slumber for me. Her whiskey colored eyes were alight with a fear I had never seen in them.

She looked around frantically searching for the monster. My heart ached for her. She ready to bolt. "Miss Granger you are alright we are the school."

She sighed in relief, grabbed her bag and stepped forward. As we exited the Knight Bus Albus stood at the stop waiting for us. a soft smile on his face.

"Miss Granger it is an honor to welcome you back to Hogwarts my dear girl." His voice was gentle. Hermione's eyes flickered with an emotion I could read fast enough before it faded.

"Thank you... Headmaster" Her voice just as gentle as Albus'. Minerva joined us staring at her Gryffindor cub with worry. "Hermione dear, Mr. Potter and Weasley are in the dining area I'm sure they would love to see you."

The girl looked away from Minerva then plastered a fake smile on her face. "I do not wish to answer anyones questions tonight. I think I shall be off to bed for now." This girl before us was not the eleven-year-old that could pronounce spells that shamed even the fifth years we all knew seven years ago.

Who we saw before us I could not tell you, but I knew she was strong, brave, kindhearted, tired, hurt, and angry. She had survived a war in the wizarding world and had been fighting a war in her own home.

Minerva was quiet for a moment, looking as though in thought and nodded her understanding. Minerva was most likely thinking the same we all were at this moment. So young and yet so able to understand and endure such loss and betrayal.

Hermione had earned my respect I only wish it was not under these circumstances.

2ND A/N: Hey all sorry I tried to update this after but a tornado hit down by where I am and knocked the power out for awhile. Hope you like this chapter!


End file.
